Alone and Together 4: The Nurse and the Patient Cliché
by Melosa
Summary: Vanille knew being a nurse involved a lot of surprises. There was nothing truly predictable. Sleeping with a patient was even less predictable. And it was so cliché.


**This has been on my phone and computer for more than a year, I am sure. I finally finished it, as it is part of my project of publishing and updating many of my fics and the ones written during the semesters. I am glad this one is out and, different than the others in the Alone and Together series, it will have one or two more chapters (maybe) to complete it. It's also the one I am most proud of. Anyway, read and review**

.

"Don't worry, he's asleep," Ethra was a tall and big Blue. She was intimidating, ruthless and usually the most despised head nurse in the hospital. She was also Vanille's boss. Therefore, her word was sacred like a bible. "Besides, you're the only nurse available."

Vanille had barely started as a nurse (it was her third month) and she was already assigned dangerous criminals. Well, of course. She was younger than her work partners, smaller and clearly less experienced. She was the little rookie everyone bossed around. She was lucky there was someone to keep her from becoming everyone's slave.

She wished she could be anywhere else, but it offered very good income and had managed to let her and her neuron live a much more comfortable life than before. It was her best option, even though the superiors were terrible.

Ethra shoved in the girl's hands a tablet. Vanille almost dropped it on the floor and only caught it at the last minute. Anything she broke would go on her next paycheck. She needed them. She still lived check by check.

"I really think I should not-"

"Vanille! Please! If you want to do this job, you have to step outside of your comfort zone!" Ethra scolded her, grabbing the tablet. "Here's his vitals. See? Regular check up."

Vanille took it with firm hands as it was shoved in her arms again. Defeated, the young nurse entered the patient's room and stopped just as the doors slid close behind her, her coat almost getting caught. She whimpered; she'd never felt such fear before. It was new to her to actually be scared. She had been with Reds before, they had been part of her whole life. She was the only Blue in a family of only Reds, the black sheep everyone hated.

The nurse's current patient was asleep. Upon observing him closely she was confused. He looked much older than what was saved in the logs. Even in his slumber she could see nervous twitches or sudden movements. She backed away when he snarled in his slumber. His left hand rose then fell after clawing the air.

"War's a bitch, "Vanille thought. "It really is."

She took a step closer to the bed where her patient laid, and observed him closely. Strange manners aside, he was fine. His shell was strong, not the way it should be for a shell, but strong enough. How many hits had he taken from the Five? How many times had he broken his shell, died and resuscitated? Vanille sighed and bitterly laughed. She wasn't a fan of the humans. They were overrated in her opinion, and the council cared too much about them. They had been useful when fighting the Karmodians, their help in restoring their species was appreciated, but now the way they paraded in the streets like Gods was plain arrogant. Her coworkers considered her a rebel for her beliefs. Perhaps they just didn't think about listening like she did. While brutal, the RS5's goals had been entirely patriotic for a race that had been discriminated against and treated like beasts (both colours of Sentient had had their fair share of discrimination depending on where they were on the twin planets). Once casted away, circumstances played against them and they were back, only to be locked away much later. No way in the deepest circles of hell would they find a place in this world.

The fear she had for the warrior turned into pity. Why keep him alive if there was no chance for him to ever return to society?

"Well then... you seem okay."

Woo, job done! Vanille was about to leave when a small beeping reached her audio sensors. Something was wrong with the Red. And she was stuck having to deal with it.

Why, why? She thought in defeat.

Turning her head to face and focus on the screen, she noticed that there was pressure in his core and it would prove fatal soon. Sighing as the nurse in her kicked in, Vanille started moving the patient. She moved his arms and changed his posture so he was half sitting and half laying on his back. She elevated the bed's upper side to help him. It would alleviate the pressure.

"Thank you." She heard and she gasped.

She never noticed that it had woken him up and that he was looking at her. He hadn't thought it wise to tell her? Or was he simply acting on reflex. His childhood had been spent in an hospital for prematurity, which turned out to be nothing bad at all. Small speech impairments, behavioral problem that would ease and disappear in the adult age. Why so much for so little?

He kept staring and Vanille forced herself to stay calm.

"No problem. I am glad to… help."

He smiled at her. It was a small, unsatisfying smile. Forced, perhaps. Vanille found herself blushing. She was uncomfortable and nervous. By what she had seen, he could be aggressive in a matter of seconds and become dangerous. Had Ethra sent her to her death? She would get away with it, claiming it was an 'honest mistake'. Rumours said she had done it before.

"You're my nurse?" he asked and she nodded. What was the use of lying? Would it make things better?

"You are pretty for a nurse."

Vanille read the sensors on the screen, and was worried with the accumulation of heat in his core. Yes, Reds were mostly made of pure fire, but too much of it could cause their shells to go brittle and sometimes break. The only time it got this high was during mating season, a moment in their time cycle forced by their creators to make them reproduce faster. The Karmodians had seen hope of mindless warriors in the Red Sentients, or something like that.

Cursed for eternity. Huh.

Kytren observed his nurse work with curiosity and attention. She wasn't trembling, or whimpering. She was doing her job with the care of a mother. God, she smelled like one! It was appealing, especially since he despised hospitals. Creators knew how much time he had wasted and lost there younger.

He had awoken to sudden movement, gentle touching and a warm smell. He had always found Blues, the females one especially, to have a nice and sweet smell. They smelled like flowers or perfumes. He was a scout; all his senses were trained to be acute and near animalistic. This nurse smelled good and was gentle with him. Plus she was so pretty.

"My name is Vanille. I'm your nurse for your stay," she sweetly said.

Kytren shrugged and stretched a little, exposing his shell in all of its muscular glory. Vanille blushed.

"How long will I stay?" The red male asked. He suspected he had been in there for a long time already by how numb his body felt.

"I don't know. The Council told us to keep you here until a new order comes out." And it wasn't a lie. Freed, the Red force (such an original name) had been forced to stay in places under high surveillance…

Hearing council sparked anger in Kytren, and he snarled loud enough for the nurse to run to the door. He watched her jump like a rabbit to safety.

"Sorry." He didn't expect her to come back. He was waiting to see how long it would take for her to leave and him to sink deeper into hell. To his surprise, Vanille took slow yet steady steps towards his bed and soon, she was leaning forward, prodding with tools and devices his body. Of course it was to check on him. Plus his temperature had risen very high during the sudden but relatively calm outburst.

Vanille, using her motherly reflexes, placed her palm on Kytren's chest. She quickly took it back when she saw how hot it was.

"Wait. I burned you?" Kytren grabbed her hand and checked it, as if their roles had reversed. He placed his palm on hers and the burn disappeared, only leaving in her own core a small bit of heat and warmth.

He let her go and held his chest in pain and discomfort. His heat was rising dangerously high. Vanille had never seen it happen. Would he combust and burn the room? Would the fire spread and damage the rest of the wing?

"Your heat levels are rising fast. It's fascinating and very bad," she said. Did it make him feel better? Of course not. Did it make her feel better? Even less. Still, saying it was good for… man it was bad and stupid. Why the hell did she open her mouth?

"Creators, pain!" Kytren whined.

There she was again, pitying him like a child. The way he was holding his chest as the heat rose higher…

Vanille counted her options. She had about 12 seconds before he literally burst into flames. So, she could get the proper medication, which would take her about ten minutes. Too late. She could call someone. It would take twice as much time. Too late for that too. Defeated, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She kissed Kytren's lips, with passion and skills. It worked. His heat, upon such close contact, lowered. Still hot, but no raw flames. She broke the kiss and stared into empty and glassy eyes. He was alive, but she didn't doubt he was stunned and surprised. It was funny, it was satisfying and it made him less scary.

To her surprise, Kytren slammed his lips on her again, forcing her to get closer until they were chest to chest. Through their moans, the kiss got hot, lustful. Real. Kytren peeled the nurse's uniform off, going ever so slowly so they wouldn't separate for any reason. He feared she might regain her senses if he dared to. He wouldn't take it.

Vanille had trouble believing what was going on. Was she about to sleep with her patient? It was unbelievable. And cliché. She felt like a porn star. It, however, made her smile. Her clothes peeled away as if they were nothing but a blanket turned her on more than the kiss they were sharing. The way he ensnared his arms around her, his firm hands feeling her round and plump ass in circular motions. His left hand rising to grab her breast, hold it tight in his palm and squeeze it. His thumb gently pressed on her nipple, and it sent a tingly sensation in her, her in-between-her-legs especially. It was warm and needy now.

"Kytren…" she moaned, which earned a devilish smile from said named male. Why was he so nice and taking care of her? Why wasn't he using her, then make her go away?

Because you need to enjoy yourself too, she heard.

It was in her head. Everything she just heard happened in her head.

This caused her to break the kiss and stare at the male in front of her. It was a shocking thing, really, but he didn't seem to find it strange at all. Was it normal?

"What?" He asked. He still wore the fucking smile. "You asked questions. I answered honestly. Our partners must always enjoy themselves as much as us."

Well, that made sense. It was normal, wasn't it? Two people do it, then two people must enjoy it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair at all. Then why did she spend years never enjoying it?

"A Red who doesn't respect that is a scumbag." Kytren laid down, maneuvering so both of them laid under the blanket. How he had managed that was particularly unknown but so sexy.

Kytren showered her neck with kisses and cuddles, making her gasp and blush, then moan as he sucked on her neck. This particular area of her shell turned purple and Vanille shuddered. Her energy was zigzagging in her shell, going up and down and left and right. She felt dizzy, sick in her stomach, but didn't want that moment to stop. When was the last time she let herself go like that, enjoyed herself regardless of people around?

Kytren lowered his right hand to her vagina, which was leaking with excitement from the teasing. Vanille was embarrassed to feel her body demand that glorious god to take her right now. Kytren could feel what she was feeling, obviously, because he was amused. He slipped his index and middle finger inside of her vagina suddenly, and Vanille had to bite her lip. She wanted to scream and be loud, explicit. She wanted to unleash the repressed beast in her so Kytren could hear her and unleash his own beast on her. He stared at her in the eyes instead, diving his fingers deeper inside until she cried out. Vanille not washed over by an orgasm but rather by frustration of being denied it. By now, a puddle had formed under her and her legs were shaking. Her nails (female Blues weren't blessed with sharp claws to ravage their mate's shell) dug into the bed, left ridiculously small scratches and her back arched. She was left vulnerable into the care of the criminal. It was a fucking nice feeling.

Kytren observed Vanille. He saw her closed eyes twitching, her legs shaking, her arms trembling. Energy was building inside her core. More importantly, he could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. What was going on in her overworking processors wasn't sentences, but rather words and little groups of words. He could feel emotions; sadness hiding behind lust and fear, and pity.

Need… want… please…. Better than Marcus…

Kytren sniffed her scent, now stronger than earlier. She had mated with Reds before. Red Sentients were sensitive to smell and sound. Their twins were sensitive to what they saw and touched. But when the two of them united, the effect was like being on drugs. It was why he and Kyrosys had in common a preference in blue partners rather than red. Senses heightening was like ecstasy.

Kytren decided he had tortured his partner enough. He arranged her the way he wanted her to be; legs spread open, upper body arched (and supported by his pillows) and arms at her side. Vanille blushed and looked away. What was so erotic in such a position so that most Reds she knew preferred it? Connected to Kytren's thoughts and feelings, Vanille suddenly felt a wave of pleasure in her body and caught Kytren's twisted thoughts.

Perfect. Beautiful. Fertile. Can bear. Bear neurons. Bear.

It was terrible to think Red Sentients had once been simple-minded warriors forced to reproduce massively by the Karmodians. Their pure and basic instincts orbited around two basic concepts: survive and copulate.

How sexy.

Kytren dived in with his penis, said organ sore from all the waiting around to tease. Vanille's fingers curled and she winced. The size had definitely been unexpected… it would take a while getting used to. Kytren did wait, darkly smiling at her as if a thought she couldn't catch was happening. Kytren pulled out after she told him she was ready then went in right after, the feeling less painful this time. He did it a couple of times until he felt she was comfortable. He started a rhythm of thrusts that made Vanille shudder and moan. She bit the tip of her fingers and let out a long whine.

Kytren almost panicked; she was loud. Were they alone on this wing? Still… this was perfect. How long had it been since he last made a female beg for more, whine for him to keep going? That nurse was beautiful; her voice was like honey and she smelled like the prettiest flower, and a mother. She smelled like milk, she sounded like heaven.

She leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips were just next to his audio sensors. He could hear each and every little detail in her voice. He knew what made her louder, quieter.

Vanille felt the need to dive her nails in his shell. It was warm and inviting. She could see his anti-matter travel fast, like cars on a race track. The faster he went with his thrusts, the faster it travelled.

"K-Kytren!" She moaned.

Kytren smirked.

"Say my name."

"Kytren!"

He went harder with his thrusts, listening to her moans as if they were music.

"Say. My. Name."

"Kytren!"

He put his lips on hers and his dark tongue slid inside between them. Vanille allowed him to take control, accepted his dominance. It was so enticing, so sexy, so delicious. She was his from now on and nothing would or could change that.

Kytren moved and rolled so that Vanille was on top of him, still firmly inside of her.

"Enjoy yourself, babe. Use me." He said with a nasty smirk. Feeling challenged and amused, she did exactly that. She started to move her hips, finding an angle that worked with her needs. Needless to say she wasted no time using it to her advantage. Her position allowed her to have her chest above Kytren's head, and thus, he could lick, kiss and suck on her hard nipples.

In a series of small, soft moans, Vanille reached her climax, gasping softly. She never thought she would reach it so quickly being on top. It made her think. Having Kytren do most of the job was nice but having control on some things was as good. And it made her cum. Why did she spend so much time thinking the contrary?

To Vanille's surprise, Kytren gripped her waist and started to thrust in her harder. She didn't even recover from her orgasm! His rough action made her climax two, three, four times before it was Kytren who reached his sweet release. He emptied himself deep inside his lover, panting and weakly moving his limbs. Vanille laid down on top of him and covered both of them with the blanket. Kytren was going from hot to warm, like a comforting fire. She snuggled his chest, wanting to feel more of his core. She wanted to fall asleep right here, right now. There was nothing on the Blue planet more comforting than their intimate position at the moment.

Except for that annoying little beeping. It wasn't the screen reading the Red's vitals; this one was clear and reading nothing but positive results. No. The beeping was coming from her tablet, which was on the nightstand near Kytren's bed. Vanille reached for it and her eyes widened. It was Ethra, her boss, who was coming here after she had missed her five other patients and not answered any calls.

Creators, no! She was going to lose her job. How would she care for her young neuron without any income?

Kytren's head perked up. He was like a cat whose nap had been disturbed. He growled. Before it would've frightened Vanille off of him, but as she understood how he worked, eyes fixated on the door, she saw it was because he could feel Ethra coming. Then he looked at her and Vanille flushed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's going to fire me. We have protocols and I boldly infringed them!" She hiccuped.

"But you saved me." He would've died otherwise. High energy levels during mating season was never an issue, since they were cancelled out by females around. Outside of it, it meant death when left untreated. Vanille had done what she had to, what she was hired to. She did not deserve any punishment that would cause her to lose this source of income that kept her and her child alive.

Kytren looked so heartbroken and worried. More than that he looked guilty. It made Vanille burst into tears.

"I can't lose this job! I just can't!" She sobbed. "I have my child at home. And I am alone! I have no one!"

Everyone had rejected her. The only reason she wasn't doing something else was because she had received her license to perform before everything went down the drain.

Kytren could hear and feel her boss approaching fast, with heavy steps. She was crying harder the closer they got. So he moved the both of them again, rolled her on her back, pinned her arms above her head. Vanille paused her sobs to look confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a fearful yet anxious voice.

"When she comes in, follow my lead." Kytren looked at the door of his room.

Vanille tried to fight him. She did not like where this was going. What was he planning?

"Kytren? What are you doing?" She asked again.

"When she comes in, fight me. Then, say that I forced you." Kytren's speech was curiously clear. It worried her more.

"Are you saying… no! No. I can't. I won't."

He gave her a begging look.

"It'll just land you in more trouble!" She argued.

"And get you out of it. You are a nice Sentient, with a noble heart. You don't deserve to lose this job." Kytren kept giving her that heartwrecking look. "Please. Just do it."

More tears pooled out of her eyes; this time they were for him.

"I can't do this. It's unfair." She took a deep breath to try and calm down.

Kytren placed a kiss on her lips.

"Cry and fake everything. Just say that I forced you, that I hurt you." He kissed her again. "I won't let you suffer for doing something noble."

"But… you didn't do anything wrong…" Someone was entering a code into the door.

"Please." He kissed her cheek.

The door opened.


End file.
